hkrailfandomcom-20200215-history
圖庫:山頂纜車
}} 車站 花園道站 PKT Garden Road Entrance.JPG PKT Garden Road Plat.JPG PKT Garden Road Tickets.JPG PKT Garden Rd 100222-1.JPG PKT Garden Rd 100222-2.JPG PeakTram GardenRdEnd.JPG|花園道總站的止衝檔 Peak Tram Passengers Queueing Area 03-04-2018.JPG|山頂纜車在花園到總站外設置排隊位置 Peak Tram in Garden Road Terminus 2.JPG Peak Tram in Garden Road Terminus 1.JPG Peak Tram arrive Garden Road Terminus 11-10-2018.JPG Garden Road Terminus.JPG Peak Tram in Garden Road Terminus 3.JPG Garden Road Terminus ticket office.JPG Garden Road peak tram logo.JPG Peak Tram Ticket Office.JPG Peak Tram leave Garden Road temporary platform.JPG Garden Road temporary platform 24-07-2019.JPG Garden Road Station shop.JPG To Garden Road Station temporary platform.JPG Peak Tram guide in Garden Road.JPG Garden Road Station temporary platform exit way.JPG Garden Road Station temporary entry gate.JPG Peak Tram Ticket Office.JPG 堅尼地道站 PKT Kennedy Road 1.JPG PKT Kennedy Road 2.JPG PKT Kennedy Road 3.JPG 麥當奴道站 PKT MacDonnell Road 1.JPG PKT MacDonnell Road 2.JPG 梅道站 PKT May Road 1.JPG PKT May Road 2.JPG PKT May Road 3.JPG May Road Peak Tram Station.JPG 白加道站 Barker Road(1021).JPG|車站外貌 PKT Barker Road 1.JPG PKT Barker Road 2.JPG Barker Road.jpg Barker Road 2.jpg Barker Road3.jpg See Barker Road Station.JPG Peak tram stop in Barker Road.JPG 山頂站 The_Peak_terminus_16-10-2016.JPG PKT The Peak Plat1.JPG PKT The Peak Plat2.JPG PKT Peak 100222-1.JPG PKT Peak 100222-2.JPG PKT Peak 100222-3.JPG PKT Peak Entrance.JPG PKT Peak Tickets.JPG The Peak Terminus platform 1.JPG The Peak Terminus platform 2.JPG Peak Tram in The Peak Terminus.JPG Peak Tram ready to leave The Peak 02-04-2019.JPG The Peak entry gate 1.JPG The Peak entry gate 2.JPG The Peak Station closing.JPG 車輛 Peak Tram(Green light) 08-04-2019.JPG Peak Tram(White light) 08-04-2019.JPG Peak_Tram(White_light)_24-07-2019.JPG| Peak_Tram(White_light)_arrive_The_Peak_24-07-2019.JPG| Peak_Tram_11-10-2018.JPG Peak_Tram_in_The_Peak_Terminus_11-10-2018.JPG Peak_Tram_in_The_Peak_Station_20-03-2015.JPG Peak Tram Appearance.JPG Peak_Tram_near_The_Peak_station_16-10-2016.JPG Peak_Tram_near_The_Peak_station_16-10-2016_2.JPG 檔案:Peak Tram Riding.JPG 檔案:PKT Section D4'5-5.JPG PKT Tram 1.JPG Peak Tram Inside.JPG PKT Tram Inside 2.JPG Peak Tram.jpg Peak_Tram_2.jpg Peak_Tram_in_The_Peak_Station_2.JPG Peak_Tram_in_The_Peak_Station.JPG Peak_Tram_in_Garden_Road_Terminus_Station.JPG Peak_Tram_in_Garden_Road_Terminus_Station_2.JPG Peak Tram arrive Garden Road Terminus 2.JPG Peak Tram arrive Garden Road Terminus.JPG Peak Tram leave to The Peak Station 03-05-2017.JPG Peak Tram will stop Macdonnell Road Station.JPG Peak Tram station baord.JPG Peak Tram octopus.JPG Peak Tram 02-04-2019.JPG Peak Tram compartment.JPG 路段/路軌 Barker Road.JPG|白加道 PKT Kennedy Rd Bridge.JPG|堅尼地道 PKT Kennedy Rd Bridge 2.JPG|堅尼地道 PKT Lookup from Barker Road.JPG|白加道站仰望 PKT Lookup from MacDonnell Rd.JPG|麥當奴道站仰望 PKT Rail from Garden Road.JPG|花園道站仰望 PKT Peak Tmn Rail 1.JPG|位於山頂總站 PKT Peak Tmn Rail 2.JPG|位於山頂總站 PKT Rail Storage.JPG Peak Tram Rail.JPG Peak_Tram_Cables.JPG People_take_photo_with_peak_tram_track.JPG|遊客在纜車路軌前拍照留念 Near_The_Peak_terminus_track.JPG Barker Road near track(2).JPG Barker Road near track(1).JPG Peak Tram maintenance.JPG ;在車上拍攝（上行） PKT Section U1'2-1.JPG|花園道、堅尼地道 PKT Section U1'2-2.JPG|花園道、堅尼地道 PKT Section U2'0-1.JPG|堅尼地道 PKT Section U2'0-2.JPG|堅尼地道 PKT Section U2'3-1.JPG|堅尼地道、麥當奴道 PKT Section U2'3-2.JPG|堅尼地道、麥當奴道 PKT Section U2'3-3.JPG|堅尼地道、麥當奴道 PKT Section U3'4-1.JPG|麥當奴道、梅道 PKT Section U3'4-2.JPG|麥當奴道、梅道 PKT Section U4'0-1.JPG|梅道 PKT Section U4'0-2.JPG|梅道 PKT Section U4'5-1.JPG|梅道、白加道 PKT Section U4'5-2.JPG|梅道、白加道 PKT Section U4'5-3.JPG|梅道、白加道 PKT Section U4'5-4.JPG|梅道、白加道 PKT Section U4'5-5.JPG|梅道、白加道 PKT Section U4'5-6.JPG|梅道、白加道 PKT Section U4'5-7.JPG|梅道、白加道 PKT Section U4'5-8.JPG|梅道、白加道 PKT Section U4'5-9.JPG|梅道、白加道 PKT Section U4'5-10.JPG|梅道、白加道 PKT Section U5'0-1.JPG|白加道 PKT Section U5'0-2.JPG|白加道 PKT Section U5'6-1.JPG|白加道、山頂 PKT Section U5'6-2.JPG|白加道、山頂 PKT Section U6'0-1.JPG|山頂 See opposite peak tram.JPG See Barker Road Station.JPG ;在車上拍攝（下行） PKT Section D1'2-1.JPG|堅尼地道、花園道 PKT Section D2'0-2.JPG|堅尼地道 PKT Section D2'0-1.JPG|堅尼地道 PKT Section D2'3-3.JPG|麥當奴道、堅尼地道 PKT Section D2'3-2.JPG|麥當奴道、堅尼地道 PKT Section D2'3-1.JPG|麥當奴道、堅尼地道 PKT Section D3'0-1.JPG|麥當奴道 PKT Section D3'4-3.JPG|梅道、麥當奴道 PKT Section D3'4-2.JPG|梅道、麥當奴道 PKT Section D3'4-1.JPG|梅道、麥當奴道 PKT Section D4'5-7.JPG|白加道、梅道 PKT Section D4'5-6.JPG|白加道、梅道 PKT Section D4'5-5.JPG|白加道、梅道 PKT Section D4'5-4.JPG|白加道、梅道 PKT Section D4'5-3.JPG|白加道、梅道 PKT Section D4'5-2.JPG|白加道、梅道 PKT Section D4'5-1.JPG|白加道、梅道 歷史相關 歷史圖片 Degahk Peaktram 1.jpg|Degahk Degahk Peaktram 2.jpg|Degahk Degahk Peaktram 3.jpg|Degahk Degahk Peaktram 4.jpg|Degahk 山頂纜車歷史珍藏館 PKT Museum GR1.JPG PKT Museum GR2.JPG 設於山頂的100周年紀念纜車 Peak_Tram_Customer_Service_Centre_16-10-2016.JPG| Peak_Tram_Customer_Service_Centre_16-10-2016_2.JPG| Old_Peak_Tram_for_customer_service_counter_4.JPG PKT Museum TP1.JPG PKT Museum TP-1.JPG PKT Museum TP-2.JPG PKT Museum TP-3.JPG PKT Museum TP-4.JPG PKT Museum TP-5.JPG PKT Museum TP-6.JPG PKT Museum TP-7.JPG PKT Museum TP2.JPG PKT Museum TP-8.JPG PKT Museum TP-9.JPG PKT Museum TP-10.JPG PKT Museum TP-11.JPG PKT Museum TP-12.JPG Old Peak Tram for customer service counter 3.JPG 其它 Peak Tram Logo.JPG PKT Slope Warning.JPG PKT Repairing Room.JPG Peak Tram timetable and fare in 2018.JPG Peak Tram banner for NWFB X15.JPG MTR notice for NWFB X15.JPG MTR notice for NWFB 15 and GMB 1.JPG Peak Tram start service again in 2019.JPG